


In Girum Imus Nocte et Consumimur Igni

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Artist Kylo Ren, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Claws, Demon Armitage Hux, Demon Sex, Demons, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Smut, blood bath, i can't believe that's a tag, sorry mom sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: The day had been stressful, full of clients demanding and criticizing his vision. He had been looking forward to coming home all day, especially since he wouldn't be coming home to an empty house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for everyone on twitter who has been putting up with me rambling about this and for the gc without whom this monstrosity would not be.

The door shuts behind him with a soft click as the lock slides into place and Kylo drops his bag onto the floor with a heavy sigh.

He leans against the door, head thudding back against the wood and he just breathes for a moment. Eyes closed and face turned heavenward, for a moment his world is all calm blackness, a soothing lack. The day had been stressful, full of clients demanding and criticizing his _vision_. He had been looking forward to coming home all day, especially since he wouldn't be coming home to an empty house.

Truth be told, he'd hadn't been very happy with his new intruder, he'd been rather apprehensive. The claws and horns had not been exactly reassuring to Kylo's poor human sensibilities. Meetings with demons had never seemed like something that would happen to him specifically, neither did he ever dream that the aforementioned demon would be living with him for the last three months. However, happen it had, and Kylo was now quite attached to his demon. Hux seemed to reciprocate the feeling if his unwillingness to leave Kylo’s side was anything to go by.

Kylo wasn't exactly sure what Hux did while he was away at work or on those rare occasions when Hux would get distant and distracted before vanishing before Kylo's disbelieving eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what that he wanted to know, per se; he had a feeling that the answer would not be pleasing. There was a fine line being toed here that Kylo was treading very carefully, overbalancing wasn't an option, falling wasn't an option. Kylo refused to dwell on that part of himself that was screaming that it was already far too late.

He pushes himself off the door, toes off his boots and let's his jacket slip off his shoulders onto the floor in one fluid motion. He would deal with everything later, there would be time to right the messes and pick up after himself but right now he was in a strange sort of vacuum—ears buzzing and vision shifting in and out of focus but not unpleasant, far from unpleasant. There would be time to disturb the universe but for now he was content to simply be lead. That's when he smells it, the acrid, metallic scent that only seemed to get stronger the further he went into the apartment. Heartbeat picking up, he quickens his step slightly, panic threatening to overtake him as he calls out Hux’s name.

Through the haze of his panic, Kylo hears the faint "in here!" from the bathroom, rushing in to the room he stops dead in his tracks, hands braced on either side of the door way, at the sight before him.

There were candles everywhere, most were black—which was _ridiculous_ and not at all beautiful—some were blue and others were a deep blood red, none of them lit. They were simply perched on every available surface as though waiting for the right moment to spring to life all at once, flames dancing and illuminating. That, however, had not been what had stunned Kylo, no. It was rather the bathtub that was filled to the lip with what could only be blood, judging from the smell and dark red color, it had to be; and of course, Hux was in the aforementioned tub having a soak. In blood. A bathtub of blood. Kylo's mind stalled at the image while other parts took a keener interest. He mentally scolded those parts to behave. It didn't matter that Hux was naked; it really /shouldn't/ matter.

There was blood spattered all over the white tiles of the floor, rolling in rivulets down the side of the tub, one pale blood soaked knee peaks out of the surface and Kylo's eyes catch and stall on that tiny point of exposure, mouth going dry at the sight. He licks his lips, makes a decision.

"What are you doing, Hux?" He asks tentatively, genuine curiosity marring his tone slightly.

"Having a soak, what does it look like I'm doing?" A sigh. "I was getting rather stressed, needed a change..." Hux trails off resting his head on the edge of the tub behind him, exposing the length of his pale throat, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows; bloody fingers running through his red hair, leaving it dripping.

"Where did you get all of this blood from?"

"Places, people, the usual."

"Where the hell did you find this many virgins? In New York, of all places at..." He pauses; looks at his watch. "10 p.m. on a Friday."

Hux chuckles lightly, "Not the kind you're thinking of, certainly."

Kylo sighs. Doesn't bother asking further. Where all the blood came from was...secondary. Superfluous. It was already here in his bathroom, where someone would eventually have to clean it up, which was something he was resolutely ignoring for the time being. He could live without knowing. He just hoped it wasn't anyone he knew; that would be rather awkward, to say the least.

The florescent lights somehow made the whole scene even more lurid, blood gleaming almost blue, a glossy sheen to it, the drip drip of blood on the tiles syncing with his heartbeat. Hux must have done something to it to keep it liquid for this long, Kylo thinks absently, not really concerned as much as he perhaps should be, all things considered. Kylo's throat goes dry once more looking at the pale points of Hux’s exposed skin, places he wanted to touch and mark, with lips, teeth and nails.

Lifting his shirt over his head, Kylo makes his way over to the tub, discarding clothes in his haste to get naked and closer to Hux, not really caring about the blood or rather it was because of it. The heat boiling through him, searing him with the need to touch and claim. Hux doesn't react, barely deigns to crack open one eye to watch as Kylo’s corded muscles come into view, that chest and those abs he loved to lavish in bruises and cuts.

A few moments later, Kylo is dipping one foot into the tub and settling at the opposite end, back against the hard porcelain. Blood sloshes onto the floor in a tiny wave, displaced by his not inconsiderable bulk. It felt warm and slightly tacky, like the glue he used to use as a child, as though it would form another layer of skin on top of his own. He thinks absently that it was…comforting almost and not the least bit unpleasant.

Hux slide's his foot against Kylo's thigh, over his abs, onto his chest to rest the sole of his foot against Kylo's shoulder. Keeping him there, as though to tell him that he was not permitted to touch, not unless Hux allowed him to, in any case. The mere thought was sending shivers down Kylo's spine. Pinned to the edge of the tub like a moth pinned into a display case, beautiful and to be admired. Cherished.

Hux smirks at the needy little whimpers escaping Kylo's throat unbidden, Hux adored every whimper and tiny moan he managed to illicit from the taller man, reducing Kylo to this state of desperate wanting had become Hux's favorite past time. He licks his lips and raises his eyes to Kylo's face, taking in the expression. He looked absolutely debauched—lips plush and pink as always, begging to be kissed; eyes wide, dark and beseeching; his hair a halo of messy curls begging to be pulled and knotted between Hux's fingers. Kylo was temptation personified and Hux was a willing supplicant.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Hux finally decides to take mercy on the poor man, voice low and enchanting. Husky and seductive. Kylo nods his head frantically, pushing slightly against Hux's foot, attempting to get closer to him. Hux purses his lips and slowly—ever so slowly—slides his foot down Kylo's chest retracing the path from before, he can feel it then, like static in the air, their arousal sparking and electrifying the room.

Hux flicks a finger and immediately all the candles flicker to life as the lights go out. A soft buttery haze taking over where the blue-white florescence had bleached the scene before. Hux moves forward then, crawls over to Kylo on his knees and settle between his thighs, the hands atop the white porcelain of the tub begin to shift slowly from soft and pink freckled flesh into long and tapered black claws and Kylo moans at the sight. He knows what those claws can do, he knows the rough leathery feel of them against his skin, the sting as they sink into his flesh, the pain of them scraping against his back as he thrusts into Hux’s welcoming body. He knows what they’re capable of and craves the pain of them.

Hux sinks one hand into the opaque liquid, tiny rippling waves left in his wake as his hand unerringly finds Kylo’s hard cock and takes a hold of it firmly in one hand, the other flying up to shove two long black stained fingers into Kylo’s mouth cutting off the larger man’s groan. Kylo wraps his tongue around Hux’s fingers, feeling the calloused texture of them as he presses them more firmly into Kylo’s mouth, urging his to suck on them as he begins to stroke him in slow even pulls. Saliva pools in Kylo’s mouth dribbling down his chin as Hux thrusts his fingers into his mouth, Kylo’s jaw going slack, simply allowing himself to be used, the thrust of Hux’s fingers in time with the pull of his hand on Kylo’s cock.

Hux leans in then, fingers dropping from Kylo’s mouth, a whine issuing from his throat at the loss. Hux merely smirks, leans over to nip at Kylo’s full and now swollen bottom lip, sharp teeth leaving blood welling in their wake. Hux moves the hand that had been in Kylo’s mouth behind himself, inserting first one then another finger, the hand that had been stroking Kylo moves up to rest on a broad shoulder as Hux continues to prep himself, moaning at the soft burn and feeling of fullness coming over him. It wasn’t nearly enough, he very much preferred Kylo to the paltry stretch of two finger and Hux tells him as much.

“Hurry up then, can’t wait to be inside that tight ass.” Kylo growl’s against his neck in response and Hux’s control snaps.

He removes his fingers, wincing slightly at the loss, moves forward to straddle Kylo’s thighs, his hard cock lining up perfectly with Hux’s ass. Wrapping an arm around Kylo’s neck, Hux uses the other hand to steady Kylo as he sinks onto him slowly, the blunt head stretching him out to the point of almost pain. Hux always forgets how it feels, how big and full and wonderful it feels, having Kylo slide into him inch by agonizing inch. Kylo’s hips were rolling in little abortive thrusts as though he simply could not stay still, his large hands skimming over Hux’s torso, over his ribs, thumbs rubbing over pink hardened nipples, smearing the drying blood further into Hux’s skin. Hux would have screamed if he’d had the breath to do so. In any case, he tips his head back, swallowing thickly as he finally—finally, bottoms out.

All Kylo could feel was heat, searing tight heat enveloping him completely and he whimpers as Hux begins to move in his lap, the slick slide of blood between them, the slosh of blood over the lip of the tub onto the floor. The hand not wrapped around Kylo’s shoulders shoots up to tangle in the thick mane of dark hair as Hux quickens his thrusts, pulls Kylo’s head back and sinks his sharp teeth into the side of Kylo’s neck, blood filling his mouth, cut off moans erupting from his lips as he swallows each mouthful, murmuring words of praise—how delicious Kylo tasted and what a good boy he was being, so good for Hux. Perfect. Kylo was delirious, he felt utterly blissful, Hux’s soft kitten licks to his neck a stark contrast to the sharp downward thrusts of his hips. They were close both of them so very close.

The bite of Hux’s sharp claws into Kylo’s back sparks at the back of Kylo’s head, back arching as he pulls Hux closer, wrapping his thick arms around Hux’s smaller waist, holding him up slightly to thrust into him steadily, biting bruises into Hux’s collars bones and further down to wrap his lips around one hardened nipple and tease it between his teeth, tongue flickering over the nub to sooth the sting. Hux throws his head back and nearly screams as he comes hot and thick between them, white lost in the red liquid. Hux’s claws rake down Kylo’s back as his thrusts become more erratic, Hux murmuring words of praise into Kylo’s neck, licking over the bite mark and twisting down on his cock until with a shout Kylo comes deep inside him.

Hux’s cock gives a furtive twitch as Kylo slides out of him, they do not move for a long time, exhausted and stated. Oddly content, Kylo wraps his arms more firmly around Hux as the smaller man nestles his head into the crook of Kylo’s neck, warm steady breath against the sensitive skin there. Kylo admires the play of the flickering lights against Hux’s pale skin, the oddly shifting light and freckled skin reminding him of galaxies, the night sky in the countryside, each individual freckle a stark contrast to the backdrop of white pinkish skin that appeared all too soft and all too human.  

“How am I going to clean this up?” Kylo murmurs, lips ghosting over Hux’s pale skin.

“Leave it. I’ll take care of it. Just…” Hux grumbles and snuggles closer into Kylo’s warm embrace, arms tightening around his neck; “Just…stay.”

Hux’s hand tangles in Kylo’s hair, twisting a strand between his fingers, the low light flickering across his features lending shadows to the defined planes and Hux finds himself absolutely besotted by this odd human who never batted an eyelash at him and who he was.

Kylo smiles then.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving, you grumpy asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](http://macabreverbosity.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
